Literature Week at the Organization
by Mooncry
Summary: Literature Week at the Organization? What will Saix write? What will the rest of them write? It's now complete so read all you like!
1. Mooncry

**Weird I know, but this is a one-shot about Saix even though he is one of the most hated characters. So enjoy and I might change my pen name right after this.**

Mooncry

"….So all of us have to write a poem about ourselves?" asked Axel.

"Yes, Axel, we have to It' part of Literature Week," answered Xemnas solemnly, "Meeting dismissed until tomorrow when we say our poems out loud"

"What are you going to write about Saix?" asked Larxene with a sly smile. Saix was walking in the hallway on his way to his room when Larxene showed up.

"Why would you like to know? It is like you were going to copy my poem or my idea, so back off," growled Saix as she took a step back and ran to her room with curses.

The Next Day

In Saix's Room ……

"What should I write about?" asked Saix to nobody in particular. Then his scary orange eyes to the heart-shaped moon outside The Castle That Never Was. Then he just got out his notebook and started writing this;

_Mooncry_

_I live in the cod alone_

_My only comfort is the moon_

_Some say I am a loon_

_But I will only say_

_That I only listen to the_

_Cry of the Moon_

_I will not play_

_For I know it's real_

_But can I really feel_

_The moon's pain _

_Or is it my own?_

_Are we the same_

_In spirit and body_

_Or is my mind playing a game_

_I live in the cold alone_

_And my only comfort is the moon_

Saix smiled at what he wrote and took his notebook as he walked toward the meeting room.

**The End**

**How was it?**

**Selena**: **Saix was a bit OOC.**

**Hmm. Oh well, plz review !**


	2. Dancing Fire

**I changed my mind about this being a one-shot so I decided to continue it! Now it's Axel's turn! Nothing belongs to me except the poems the characters write.**

**Dancing Fire**

"What should I write?" asked Axel. He, Demyx, and Roxas were in the living room trying to think of poems for tomorrows read-aloud. Axel and Roxas were having a hard time thinking of poems and Demyx was just trying to help them since he had finished his already.

"You like fire, Axel. Well, more like obsessed with it. So why not write about that?" replied Demyx. Axel looked at him and smiled.

"You may have something there, Demyx. Fire is kind of like passion, anger, and heat right, Roxas?" asked Axel with a smile while he took out a black notebook covered with fire patterns.

"Yes, fire does kind of represent that, Axel," replied Roxas with uncertainty. Axel started writing down something in his black notebook and Demyx tries to look in it but Axel will only just slam the notebook so it will slam it on his nose.

"I'm done!" exclaimed Axel while Roxas stared at him in disbelief. He apparently hasn't thought up of anything yet. "Want to hear it?" asked Axel while the two boys just nod in anxiety. Axel clears his voice and starts to read his poem from his notebook,

"_Burning and angry like fire_

_Is just fueling_

_The flames of Hell itself"_

Roxas and Demyx just gape at him and Axel laughed at this. "Axel, do you know what you just wrote?" asked Demyx. Axel then gets a confused look and just shakes his head. "You just wrote a haiku! Even I couldn't get that seven-five syllable thing!" explained Demyx Axel just laughs again at the thought that he wrote a type of poem that Demyx couldn't try to write and he found the poem to read for tomorrow.

**What do you guys think? **

**Hope you like this Axel fans!**

**Please review!**


	3. Key of destiny

**It's Roxas' turn now! What will he write and what about? Again nothing here belongs to me.**

**Key of Destiny**

"Can you guys help me now!" whined Roxas. Axel and Demyx already finished and they were supposed to help him. So far, Axel and Demyx had been arguing because Axel managed to write a haiku when Demyx couldn't._ If Axel can write a haiku, why not me?_ Thinks Roxas as he got out his black and white notebook and starts writing in it as the two argued.

"Hey guys, I don't need your help anymore!" exclaimed Roxas cheerfully. The two teens stopped arguing and just stared at Roxas.

"Let's hear it then, Roxas," replied Axel. They waited intently for Roxas to decide to read it or not.

"Okay then. Here goes…."began Roxas,

" _Why can't my destiny _

_Be clear as crystal_

_Instead of dirty as mud"_

"What! You too! Jeeze, couldn't help yourself could you, Roxas?" asked Demyx in a stressed sort of voice. Axel and Roxas started laughing so loud that Saix had to come in to tell them to shut up.

"Good one, Roxas. Didn't know you had it you," applauded Axel to his best friend. Roxas just smirks at the attention he was getting.

"I'll be heading for bed, g'night guys," replied Roxas as he left the room to go to bed.

**How was it? Taunting Demyx it kind of fun! Hmm…I wonder what Zexy…err Zexion wrote about. Please review!**


	4. Rain Drops

**I would do Zexion's poem right now but someone just asked me when we see Demyx's so I guess I will do him first. Enjoy! I don't own any of these characters.**

**Rain Drops**

Demyx was in his room, trying to think of something to write about. It was raining outside and he was just staring at it through his window. He sighs and takes out his teal notebook patterned with raindrops. He starts writing in it and this is how it came out.

_ Rain drops_

_ Small diamonds _

_Falling and falling water_

_ Refreshes the suffering soul_

_Wetness_

He realizes that he just wrote cinquain and smirks. He then starts playing with his sitar, harmoniously. He was doing this for about two hours when there was a knock on his door. He opens it and he finds Axel and Roxas with their notebooks in their arms.

"Demyx your good with poetry and song writing…So…um," started Roxas. Axel elbows him but Roxas won't respond. He sighs and finishes his sentence.

"…We want to help us with our poems since Xemnas didn't say we can have help. So help us!" explained Axel as they dragged Demyx to who knows where.

**LOL Sorry, feel like torturing Demyx today. Please review!**


	5. Forever in Darkness

**Like I promised, here is Zexy! Hope you like and enjoy! Oh I also apologize to Saix fans for what I typed in the first chapter.**

**Forever in Darkness**

Ever since the announcement, Zexion had stayed in his room and had been trying to write a poem about himself. But he had been having a hard time and there been a pile of crumbled lined paper in the trash bin and on the ground. "How hard can a stupid poem be?" Zexion asked himself monotonously. Then a thought about the Heartless, their experiments, and Nobodies came to his mind like acid.

_We can't really feel can we? Why are the Nobodies unaccepted by both Light and Darkness? Are we just in between? What are we?_ Then a thought about Riku and the deepness of darkness he got himself into because of Maleficent and Ansem. How he stayed on the other side of the Door to Darkness in order to lock Kingdom Hearst and became stuck inside of the Realm of Darkness. Zexion takes out a black notebook with tiny silver stars on it and started to write.

**_Forever in Darkness_**

_**Darkness…**_

_**Nothing but filth…**_

_**Yet stalks us…**_

_**No Hope…**_

_**No Love…**_

_**No Light…**_

_**No time to mope…**_

_**It won't be bright…**_

_**Until light reigns…**_

_**And flies high like a dove…**_

Zexion closes the notebook and went to Demyx's room to yell at him to keep the music volume down. Then he went to Axel's room to steal...ahem, borrow one of his Linkin Park cds.

Later in Zexion's room...

._Ah...music to my ears..._ Zexion was listening to _Easier to Run _on his personal cd player and had it on repeat. Good thing he had earphones unlike Demyx who gets yelled at for having his music volume to high. He closed his eyes and fell asleep on his bed.

**Hope you like this Zexy fans! R&R!**


	6. Wintertime

**I was thinking of doing Leaxues but I don't know his personality so plz review and tell me! And now onto Vexen's poem!

* * *

**

Vexen was having a hard time with his poem and that could be easily seen by the crumbled paper balls around the waste basket in his lab. He had read a couple books on poems when he was younger but that was _years _ago and he can't remember the words on the pages.

_What can I write about? The younger people had it easier with their young minds and all. .blah… blah…_ He took out a test tube and examines it before throwing it behind him. It exploded with a big kablooey.

Then he froze what was left of the chemical in the test tube and he slowly got an idea on his poem as he cleaned up the mess. _Winter is the same thing as ice…Just my element._

He got out a laptop, took a seat, and started typing away hours of this non-real day of his non-existence life as a Nobody. It came out as this:

**_Winter…._**

_**Wondrous time…**_

_**Marvelous snowfalls anew**_

_**Secrets behold to discover**_

_**Frigid**_

The Chilly Academic smirks as he put the laptop away and went onto his next experiment.

**

* * *

Contest! The contest is that you pm me a poem for Larxene and Leaxues and the reward is that they will be shown in next chapters! Oh and can anybody pm me on what Leaxeus's personality is like? R&R!**


	7. Rocking Hard

**I finally update…Silver Cascade is the winner of both contests since Silver was the only one who entered my contest. Remember, the poem belongs to Silver Cascade while I do the plot of this chapter and the next!**

**Rocking Hard**

Leaxues was at the basement of Castle Oblivion and he was toying with a puzzle. Puzzles had always kept him busy and perhaps so did his Other. He had already finished about twenty puzzles when Vexen came in.

"Leaxues, did you finish your poem yet?" asked Vexen indifferently as he walked in and took a pickle out of the pickle jar in the shelf. He placed in his mouth and ate it. Vexen had always loved pickles for some reason…Maybe because his Other was obsessed with them. Leaxues didn't answer alas he is named the Silent Hero.

"Just reminding you, it's due tomorrow," reminded Vexen as he took a binder from a nearby book self and left. Leaxues just stared out into the open and took out his terra style notebook **(What is with these people and their elemental notebooks?)** as he took out a matching pen with a brown feather at the end. He started writing this simple Nonet…

_**The silence of the earth is peaceful**_

_**It stores its feelings and vigor**_

_**But if it is important**_

_**It will craft an earthquake**_

_**That will give dread to**_

_**Many Persons **_

_**Yet always**_

_**It is**_

_**Silent**_

He puts the notebook away as he finished another puzzle and started to work on another one.

**I hope you like the plot Silver Cascade. And please R&R! **


	8. Blinding Lightning

**Another chapter with a poem written by Silver Cascade and the plot written by me! Hope you like it Silver and content with your two poems the winner of my contest.**

* * *

**Blinding Lightning**

After that attempt to copy Saix's poem, she went to her room and started to throw kunai at a dummy of Demyx on the ceiling. Soon she got bored of this and took out her notebook with gold lightning bolt stickers covered on the cover. She took a black feather pen from her desk and started writing in it.

_Thunder_

_Loud, angry_

_Heating, booming, rumbling_

_Scream, roar, light, radiance_

_Igniting, glowing, gleaming_

_Luminous, incandescent_

_Lightning_

She threw another kunai at the Demyx dummy before throwing another at the Axel dummy and laughed. She did this until she fell asleep in the covers of her bed.

* * *

**Hope you like it! R&R!**


	9. Notebook

**Squeeeeeeeeeee! Valentine Special! You'll have to read to find out!**

**

* * *

**

**Notebook**

Marluxia was walking toward his room from the meeting room, deep in thought. _…Poetry? ...Maybe I can finally tell_-

"Hey Marluxia, do you got the plan ready for Castle Oblivion?"

His thoughts were shattered like an arrow through a heart of glass. He glanced at a sweet familiar face of a fellow Nobody and partner in the plan, Larxene. His mind almost melted and his stomach fluttered with imaginary butterflies. He nodded slowly and she only nodded cheerfully before walking off.

"Don't forget that the poem is due tomorrow!"

He waved awkwardly and went to his room. _I-I can't do this, she'll only laugh at me and possibly use me for a kunai target for practice. We can't feel…we can only remember how we feel…_ He moaned and held his head. A simple crush of a Nobody is tricky…and hard.

He took out a plain black notebook, one that can be found at any school supplies store. And opened to a blank page while the rest were filled with other poetry…about his non-existent love for Larxene.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_Larxene is fair and true_

_And is an understanding friend._

He smiled sadly, he would probably never tell her of his true 'feeling'. He would get killed for it, if not by Larxene or the Superior. She's the only girl in the group…The rest are just guys.

He left the room for dinner, looking like his usual self. I Why do I have to hide this 'emotion' from her? This non-existent life of a Nobody isn't fair/I

Later…

Axel and Roxas came inside Marluxia's room, looking for some 'proof' that he's gay. Nothing so far…until they found the notebook. They skimmed through it a couple times…and gasped at the poetry about his love for the lightning master.

"Hey Axel, should we show this to Larxene?" asked Roxas with a look of uncertainty. He can tell Marluxia cared for her.

"I think we should. I think we never saw Larxene torture her own partner did we?" asked Axel with a smirk as his best friend gave him a shrug, "Of course we are!" They teleported out of the room with the notebook…

Way later….

It was about midnight and Marluxia was frantic as he searched for his notebook. It had been missing since he came back from dinner. He had suspicions on Axel and Roxas; they were missing at the dinner table.

He groaned and plopped himself on his bed…before a knock came at the door, shrill and almost demanding.

"Come in!" called in Marluxia as he sat up, still groaning. _Who would stay up at this time of night?_

"It's just me." Replied a familiar voice as the speaker came in…And it happened to be Larxene. It was Marluxia's turn to be surprised…why was she here?

"Marluxia, I think this is yours." Before Marluxia said anything, HIS notebook was tossed to him… "And I know." He paled and covered his face with a pillow as he awaited the blows of lightning-clad kunai…But it never came.

"Huh, what are you-" He was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Marluxia's eyes widened but closed as he deepened it. _Love isn't that hard. It's perfect._

* * *

**Hope you like the Valentine Special!**


	10. The Drunk Rap

**School work and time limits can be such a pain… Nothing here belongs to me except the poem and the plot. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The Drunk Rap**

"Got any 5's?"

"Go Fish, Xigbar."

"Grrrr…"

Yes, Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Xemnas, Marluxia, and Saix are playing Go Fish and getting drunk in the process. Ah, the life of the drunks, good times before Sora ended their non-existent lives but that's not going to happen until waaaay later. Good times.

Suddenly, Xigbar and Luxord jumped onto the table, cards scattering aimlessly everywhere, and started to rap like drunks. Xaldin was the only one who didn't fall for alcohol's spell and took out his notebook to write their rap song in for the poetry assignment tomorrow. They aren't going to try to write one anyways, why bother when the hangovers start in the morning?

_Gambler,_

_Let's skip the formalities_

_Rambler, _

_Let's go get some cookies_

_Gambler,_

_Where's the rum?_

_Rambler, _

_Don't be such a bum_

_Gambler,_

_Watch it. I have my gun._

_Rambler, _

_So? I had my fun_

_Gambler,_

_Don't gamble your time or you'll be late_

_Rambler,_

_That's why I'm called 'The Gambler of Fate'_

_Gambler,_

_Just don't put me in that card of a crate_

Saix was laughing so hard, he almost broke the table and Marluxia had also joined in the fun as he jumped onto the table, dancing the night away like a clumsy chicken despite his nickname. **(OOC: That's where Marluxia really was during the Notebook. Lol) **

Xaldin only smirk as he wrote the last of the 'Drunk Rap' and then he took a sip of his drink. He'll give the results to them later…Maybe...Maybe not.

**

* * *

**

**And that's it for this chapter. Please R&R! **


	11. Invisible

**As you know, the winner of the poetry contest is Zexion's.Emo.Queen. The poem belongs to her and the plot is done by me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Invisible**

A familiar Nobody was taking a stroll just outside of The Castle That Never Was. No, it isn't Larxene looking for a new 'toy' to play with.

He kept his hood on to cover his face, to camouflage him himself within the darkness with the Heartless and other Nobodies. Soon, the Nobody entered the Dark City and teleported himself to the top of one of the desolate, deteriorating buildings.

A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away the hood off his head to reveal Xaldin, Number III of Organization XIII. Surprisingly, the member smiled as he walked to the edge of the building and sat down.

Xaldin took out his familiar notebook as he felt the wind blow through his dread locks and tickle the caterpillars on his face that he so proudly call 'sideburns'. Seconds later, a pen flashed into his hand from the darkness. Why use a Dusk to satisfy your simple needs when you can get it yourself?

The Freelancer began to write…:

_ Rushing through the rain and rock, _

_Lifting leaves as it dances alone._

_You can hear it._

_You can feel it._

_When you look for it,_

_It will seem nonexistent _

_But it is never there…_

_Like Nothing._

_Like us._

He wrote this in a small yet beautiful calligraphy. Who knew that the Nobody that provoked the Beast into anger and doubt had this talent?

He gazed at the scenery for a while more before his watch began to beep. Xaldin quickly checked it and turned the alarm off. It was 8:00 am and it was time for the meeting. Not to mention, time to wake up the younger members. Heh heh…Ah the fun in that.

**

* * *

**

**And that's the end to this chapter and the second to last chapter that's coming soon! R&R!**


	12. NoBoDy

**Here it is! The last chapter of Literature Week at the Organization! If anybody wants to make another version of this or do Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, please pm me for permission. The poem belongs to the contest winner, Zexion's.Emo.Queen. while this final plot belongs to me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**NoBoDy**

Xemnas patiently waited in the meeting room. Saix had already arrived to the meeting and he was sitting on his high chair with his notebook on his lap. It didn't take that long for all of the members were accounted for and some of them were a LITTLE bit grumpy.

"Good morning, Organization XIII," greeted the Superior calmly. All he got was mostly nods and some grumbled ' G' morning'. He chuckled at the sleep-deprived faces of the younger members, especially Marluxia. He definitely looks disgruntled today.

"As you know, today is Saturday and the due date of the poems." Explained Xemnas as he got a few groans from the members. Most of them were thinking _'Did he have to wake us up this early?' _and _'Can't we do this in the afternoon?'_. But they still got out their notebooks from their pockets but Axel and Roxas had to teleport back to their rooms and back to get them because they forgot to bring it.

"Now, since you're all-" started the Superior but was interrupted by Luxord when he teleported to the kitchen and came back with two cases of rum for himself and a grinning Xigbar.

"Ahem. As I was saying, it's time to show your poetry!" finished Xemnas as he watched Marluxia steal two bottles from Luxord and shared it with Larxene.

Then the poetry show and tell started. Axel went up first and Roxas had to drag Demyx to the middle of the room in order to get him to read his. As most people guessed, Luxord and Xigbar reenacted their rap. Marluxia had enough courage to say his poem out loud thanks to encouragement from Larxene and that drink. Zexion had said his quite monotonously while Saix's actually had a bit of…non-emotion to it. Vexen cackled his while Xaldin and Lexeaus said theirs calmly. Larxene actually shocked everyone except Marluxia and the Superior, of course, after some of them laughed at it. Is that everyone?

And finally…It was the Superior's turn. Demyx actually had some of his Dancer Nobodies do an anticipating drum roll on some drums for him. Xemnas teleported to the middle of the room.

"_I am one you know naught, and a brother of night._

_I am your shadow, I am your light._

_I never existed, and I never will…_

_I am the shadow of light, and the light in this dark._

_All anyone needs to know, is that though I never existed, _

_**I am still here.**_

_**What am I?**_

_My life's all a lie, my story in dust._

_My emotions are no longer a must._

_My arms are bound with a fraying rope._

_I hope with this life that I can cope._

_My life, like water, is slipping away._

_My supports, once steady, are starting to sway._

_**I am Nothing.**_

The Superior's voice itself had silenced and got the attention of his members but it was the quality of the poem that had left them in awe. Then a applause began, gradually growing louder by the second. The Superior took a bow and actually smiled at them,

"Thank you, thank you. Now that this is over, you can go back to bed." Thanked Xemnas before teleporting away to his own bedroom for a well-deserved nap. And right before the other members protested too.

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for the reviews and staying with this story for so long. Even after my procrastinations. Thank you and keep reviewing!**

**Mooncry**


End file.
